That Girl
by Fuji S
Summary: Spiral-Suiri no Kizuna Story. Ayumu is thinking about a certain girl and what she means to him. [AyuHiyo]


**Disclaimer:** Spiral-Suiri no Kizuna does not belong to me. I am just only borrowing the characters to write this story. Reflections and the writings belong to me, and my idea of what is going on in the minds of the characters. 

**Ficlet/Drabble:** That Girl  
**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki  
**Pairing:** Ayumu/Hiyono  
**Anime:** Spiral-Suiri no Kizuna  
  
She was just a stupid girl in his school. Someone that would chase after him steal his lunch, and pestering him until the end of the Earth. She was the one that wanted to always find out more secrets out of him, be near him, and she was just a major pain with all her poking her nose into other people's business.   
  
And-yet. Narumi Ayumu felt something for that girl with the mahogany locks. He felt this connection that instantly clicked together like pieces of a puzzle. She was there for him, she was strong, she believe in him, and in a way that was enough for him. To be wanted, needed, and perhaps be with. It wasn't that he was going all mushy, he wasn't the type to do such a thing. He felt comfortable with Yuizaki Hiyono the reporter for their high school.  
  
The girl was something different, someone that understood the deeper side of him, it was odd, perhaps strange, but it worked for Ayumu. She was everything that he could ever see as a equal, most of the them in his school no their school he consider most of the female populations to be a nuisance to be not well intelligent, but Hiyono. She was different, she held a keen intelligence that was hidden behind the thick layers of her innocent facade. Her cheerful facade, holding a mysterious person, one that he could sense, feel, and even taste. It was that inner Hiyono that he connected with, the facade she place up were nothing to hide form his eyes.   
  
Ayumu closed his eyes and open them staring at the ceiling of his room. He was home already, he had left dinner for his sister when she came home. The boy had nothing more to do, it felt rather different odd, perhaps even weird. Normally he would just go cook, clean, watch television or perhaps being with Hiyono. Pausing in his thought, he frowned, inwardly wincing at the comment the girl would probably pull about him having wrinkles due to his immense thinking. But the one thing that trouble him was when did he become so dependent on the other? Normally he would just be independent alone, handling things on his own. When he brother left, all he had left was his sister in law, and himself, the house he live in. It was all he could do, he would never be like his brother Kiyotaka.   
  
It was horrible these thoughts that kept on running in his mind and the image of a smiling girl looking at him with something akin to trust and maybe something more. He needed her, he knew that, but he was afraid of one thing, she was so self reliant, she didn't depend on others. She wouldn't need him as much as he needed her.   
  
Sitting up he walked to the window and stared out at it, the sun was already shifting in the sky descending almost winking at the world saying it's good nights, while heading toward the other side of the Earth to greet the other half of Earth. The moon was already appearing smiling his serene smile. It reminded him of Hiyono's ridiculous smile. Frustrated he lean his forehead against the window he wanted to stop thinking about her, he didn't want to need her, but it was too late. She had buried herself into his heart deeply, and even though he was dense and perhaps slow in relationship, he didn't know what to do.   
  
Today--at school he walked into the journal room to see if he could take his nap there, only to find it empty. He waited until the end of the lunch bell and still Hiyono didn't appear. It was boggling, the girl never did miss class meetings with him, he was worried he admits it now.   
  
Even now while he was at his home, he didn't know what happened to Hiyono. The only time he felt his feeling of worry and panic this deeply was when Hiyono was taken captured by the Blade children. When she had told him to run to leave her, to not worry, she hadn't been thinking of herself. She was only thinking about him. And when he had heard her voice on the cell phone, he felt relief that she was safe, even though his life was forfeited. It was right after all she wouldn't die for her, but he knew that she probably would have if it meant saving him.   
  
It was odd that he knew a part of that girl the inner quality that shone so brightly. The reason why she didn't fail the test was her belief, and her trust, and yet he was afraid of her of that trust that belief that one day it would make her fall especially if he failed her. But he didn't he had her released, and he had gambled with the devil and had her freed, but she was still in danger.   
  
When he had sat on the gasoline waiting for the bomb to go off, he was intensely at peace, he had faith for Hiyono the girl that stolen his heart. He had faith that she wouldn't fail him and she hadn't. Appearing quickly when he called out for her calling his prays for his Goddess to appear and she had. The lights, the flashing of her eyes, the happiness at meeting him and when she toss the key it fell into his hand and he was free. Free by her trust, and devotion to him, and he in turn was devoted to her.  
  
He didn't know at the time, he was too dense, after the Blade Children had started to live, and he choose the path to just follow what he could do and not go off what his brother said, he was living again. He was living with the incredible feeling of not being in his brother's foot steps.   
  
Hiyono never did see him as Kiyotaka little brother. All she saw was Ayumu and he in turn saw the real Hiyono the real beauty that was in the plain girls feature. She was everything that he needed, and now he was alone and he knew that he had to see her. Just one day without her was unbearable and so he slid on his jacket, and his backpack, stuffing in a few of the bento that he prepared for her for today. It was only right, she had come over to help him a few time, to watch over him, to support him.   
  
So he walked out of the apartment heading to her home, he knew where she lived after all he had walked her their when using her as bait for one of the Blade Children. It was wrong to do such a thing, but it was the only way at the time. However, Hiyono had beaten him with her puppets in the end, and so he didn't exactly feel so guilty after pulling such a stunt. It was weird that she knew what to do to make him feel better, even though she was pretty much mad at him at the time.   
  
Walking onward, he finally arrived at the apartment that belong to Hiyono. Ringing the door bell, he waited outside the door, wondering if she was even at home. A few minutes later the door opened to show a pale looking Hiyono with fever flushed cheeks. Her eyes were glazed as she stared at the person at her door step. "Narumi-san?" Wondering why in all of Japan he had to appear in front of her door.   
  
Narumi frowned at the sight in front of him, Hiyono was dressed in teddy bear pajama's that made her look absolutely adorable, her hair wasn't in it's normal braids and they hung down her back in long waves. Looking at he sighs, "Quickly get back inside, and let me in, I have your homework, and I brought you some food. Are your parents home?"  
  
Confusion shone in Hiyono's eyes and she back away from the door letting the other in and then shut it. "No, my parents died a long time ago. I live with my grand parents, but they went to visit my relatives for week." Coughing slightly she felt herself getting slightly dizzy, things weren't making sense to her, why was Narumi at her door. She never would have consider that he would appear at her front door step with a worry look in his eyes.  
  
"Baka, why didn't you call to let me know you were sick?" Narumi sighs as he dragged her into the living glancing around, it wasn't so small compare to his own living room. "Come on I am going to put you to bed and bring you food."  
  
"But I am fine." Hiyono protested, by a exasperated Narumi as he continued down the hall dragging her along opening doors to see if her bed room was here or there. Until he manage to get in front of a door with the kanji of Hiyono's name.   
  
Opening it he shove her inside. While pressing a hand to her forehead, "Your lying your burning up, now get into bed."  
  
Seeing that he wouldn't let up Hiyono slid into her bed, finally feeling a bit better that she could at least stop moving. It made the room seem less vertical and she didn't feel the urge to hurl empty air, due to the fact she had nothing in her stomach.  
  
Satisfied that Hiyono was in her bed, he went in search for medication and some ingredient to make his herbal remedy that he had learned from Kiyotaka. He never knew that Hiyono had no parents, then again he never did ask her things, that a normal friend would have done. His heart felt weaken at the thought of a sad Hiyono crying her tears at the death of her parents, but then he wouldn't know, his parents had died when he was young. All he had left was his big brother at the time, and his sister in law later on.   
  
Searching in the fridge, he notice that Hiyono didn't really have that much food available. Searching some more, he manage to find some of the ingredients by luck. It took one hour for him to prepare the food and the items on the tray that he would carry to the room that contained mahogany hair girl. He manage to maneuver things and slid into her bed room placing the tray on the table that held the weird doll that he had gotten for Hiyono and his sister. It was that ugly duck, that had the crossed out eyes, he remember seeing that thing when he met one of the Blade Children and it had held wasps. It was odd that where ever he went, a piece of what had happened had left it's mark some way or another in both of their lives.   
  
Walking forward he stared down at the girl, the pants of breath sounded loud in his ear, signaling that the fever wasn't receding, it worried him deeply. Bringing up hot tea he hope this would help the girl liquidate herself due to all the sweating she has been doing. Shaking her awake he watched eyes struggling open and looking at him half glazed. "Drink." Commanding in a soft tone, and helped her to drink the item down.   
  
It was clear that she was struggling a bit, but manage to keep things down, he then brought in the other items that he had prepped and it took a while for Hiyono to consume them, including the medication. Once done, he brought the wash cloth with water and began to sponge her brow. "Arigato Narumi-san.." Her soft voice rasped weakly. illness wasn't something to be taken lightly, it was a horrible thing that could strike down the most strongest people killing them. It was selfish of him, he acknowledge to feel needed, especially by a sick Hiyono. But it also made him feel sort of better that he could help her like the way she helped him.   
  
"Narumi-san?"   
  
Ayumu held the tray in his hand and looked at her puzzled as to why she called him. "Nani?"  
  
Cinnamon look at him pleadingly and scared, "Don't leave me..."  
  
It hit him dead center, he felt his heart tremble at those pleading eyes, those scared eyes. He never had seen the strong girl he had known to be so scared, even when she was facing death, she just smiled at him bravely and told him to go, but now she was scared that he would leave her and he couldn't deal with that. Even though he might seem icy cold or even not caring, he did care. And now that he had discover what Hiyono meant to him, he couldn't abandon her just like he couldn't abandon his sister in law. He didn't want to be another Kiyotaka, he didn't want to leave the family that needed him so badly. "Don't worry, I am just going to put these plates in the sink." It was odd for him to behave this way, it was odd to be this way. Yet, it made him feel better that he was just himself, that he could be what he is Narumi Ayumu.   
  
Quickly he went into the kitchen and slid the dishes into the sink, thinking he could do them later, once he sees to the girls needs. Walking back, he pull up a chair beside her bed and sat next to her feeling her forehead to check to see if things were getting better. Hiyono lean against his his hand and sighed softly, "Ayumu-kun."   
  
Blinking surprised he slid his hand away, drawing a whimper from the girl, as if she could sense the disappearance of his hand. "Don't go..." Her voice rasp painfully, "Please..don't..."  
  
Sliding his hand into the hand that was un-tuck from the covers, and just as quickly a smile appeared on those rose red lips, and the breathing of his given name. 'Ayumu' Slid into the air.  
  
So beautiful, she was, this precious butterfly. Slowly he slid his head on the blankets and felt himself drift to sleep.   
  
'Ayumu... Ayumi...' Soft laughter crept into his dreams and he open his eyes to view the world he was in. There stood Hiyono smiling at him, 'Ne Ayumu...is something wrong?' She was clothed in a summer style dress with imprints of butterflies dancing here and there, behind her held a large bow that made it seem like she had wings. Not getting an answer she crept closer to him and pressed her fingers onto his chest. 'Ne Ayumu...daisuke...'  
  
And just as quickly he felt flutters of thousand of butterflies take the place of where Hiyono stood until he was once again at the train station sitting in the same position. A butterfly was laying on the floor it's wings sliding up and down, up and down. This time he knew there was no Makoto to hold it up, sliding to his feet, he kneel down and picked up the butterfly. Warming it with his hands letting it gather enough energy during the cold day.   
  
'Fate can be changed, just believe Ayumu...' The voice crept into his ears as he watch the butterfly lift out of his hand and fly off to somewhere that he didn't know exist until Hiyono stood in the direction where it flown. 'Do you love me? Can you love me? Ne Ayumu-kun?'  
  
A loud noise jerked Ayumu from his dream and he struggled in his pocket to pull out the cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Ayumu where have you been?" His sister's voice came over the line angry and worried.   
  
Ayumu sighs and replied tiredly, "Aa...Nee-san I am at Yuizaki-san's home, it seem she is sick and doesn't have anyone to help take care of her."   
  
A pause came over the line. "Who is Yuizaki-san?"  
  
A large sweat drop appeared, "The girl that sings the strange songs."  
  
"Oh her...she is sick?"  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Take care of her, and don't do anything bad with her Ayumu or else I will have your head." Makoto threatened lightly and then said a quick bye and hanged up.  
  
Ayumu just stared at his cell phone and sighs, then slid it back into his pocket and turned to get the cramps out of his neck. Standing up he walked into another room tugging in some blankets and went back into Hiyono's room and slid onto the floor and cover himself up. It would be better if he slept here for the night, at least he could make sure that Hiyono wouldn't wake up in a panic again.   
  
When the sun rouse Ayumu woke up and looked around disorientated until he remember that he was in Hiyono's home taking care of her. Immediately his eyes slid to the bed to see cinnamon eyes looking at him confused. "Aa I see your awake."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Hai...?"  
  
"Your a idiot you know that?"  
  
"Hai!?!"  
  
Ayumu felt a slight smile twitch at the end of his lips. Standing up he walked close and pressed his hand against the smooth forehead of the other. "Your fever broke, I think now you probably have a cold, and I'll just make you some food."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
As the young boy walked out of the room he heard a faint whisper. 'Arigato Ayumu-kun' It made him smile as he slid the door close a bit, a faint humming came through the door letting him know that everything would be just fine.


End file.
